Naruto Assassination!
by icyfresh
Summary: Me and my friend Paige are fighitng in the world of naruto, anything goes as long as we think it could actually happen, this has nothing to do with the actuall plot. im a assassin and shes trying to stop me, i wil have multiple targets to kill


So this is basically just a fun story between me and my friend Paige, she recorded it, but we both just started fighting randomly. The setting is the Naruto world but it has absolutely nothing to do with the main story, (me and Paige are kinda hoping the writers will hire us for huge fight scenes we can cheoreograph) The stars around stuff is a action and the rest is all dialog… and we have whatever power we want as long as it is possible in naruto…So… yeah, enjoy!

Luke's and Mine Naruto Ninja Fight.

Settings: Hidden Leaf Village

Luke: Going to kill 5th Hokage

Paige: protecting the 5th Hokage

Paige: Obito where is Kakashi *looks around for Kakashi* he's late again. Anyways we have a mission we are double guarding the hokage

Luke-*stands up from tying up kakashi, I disappear and he starts to struggle, but no one can hear him*

*I teleport to the river running next to where you and obito are guarding and can hear you*

Paige-Man my brother is annoying anyways I will send saya for him. *gives her the smell of kakashi and she goes to find him*

Luke-*I move away from you guys and go to the village center, where the hokage is staying, she is sitting at her desk and signing papers, two ninja are guarding the door*

Paige-* I appear with obito before you could do anything *

Luke-*I swing around to hit you as tsunade hears us and jumps up, accidentally pushing her chair into obito*

Paige-*Obito holds his nuts and when Kakashi comes through the window with Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. And I block your attack*

Luke-*I swing in and grab Sakura, I hold the kunai to her neck and grab the Hokage by the waist* NOBODY MOVE!

Paige-Come on man you really think you can beat us like that. Kakashi Obito are you ready... we all ready planned this * I looked behind you and then move to the other side of Kakashi and ryuu jumps out of the window and bites your neck and I grab Sakura and Kakashi grabs the hokage*

Luke-*my clone disappears in a puff of smoke, kakashi wheels the Hokage away and stabs her in the hall, I undo the transforming juitsu as the real ryuu and kakashi show up outside the window*

Paige-* then the clone of the hokage disappears and you are confused and then you see the bomb on the shuriken in your hand and you were to slow to get rid of it making you exploded.*

Luke-WHAT THE HELL? *a shurikin buries itself in my neck and one in my stomach, I manage to preform a juitsu that makes myself blend into the wall for a while*

Paige-* we start looking around and we walk around looking for you. And when we can't find you we take the Hokage somewhere safe. Where we run into hidden rain ninjas*

Luke-*the hidden rain ninjas work for me, one throws a smoke bomb down while the other two tackle obito and kakashi, I come up from behind and stab you in the back* fucking B,* I gasp out through the blood*

Paige-*when I turned to you and smiled.* yah I know I am KAKASHI OBITO NOW! *I yelled and the kick the ninjas of and the held them down and I flipped over and you let your hands go and I release one of my seals on my back healing my injures and making my power go up*

Luke- *I feel power filling me up, coming from my hands, which are still grabbing you,* what the!

Paige -I look at you I and us sharigan to look for the ninjustu you used but then I find out that you leech the power out of me. I flip and push u into the trees* He can take me power and match it. * I put the seal back on and your power goes down*

Luke-I gasp to myself as the rain ninjas start fighting you again* what the hell? *I jump out of the tree and attack you* WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?

Paige-I did nothing what did you do!

Luke-that power! I WANT IT, *I slice your wrists and they start bleeding, I grab you and try to take you back to my base* Ramuel! *rain ninja turns around* kill them!

Luke-*I try to get out but your power was to good.* Ryuu help me! Kakashi keep the hokage safe... Saya help them you to Sai. * I try and us a shuriken on you but it doesn't work*

Luke-wrong move * I grin and the rain ninjas knock out kakashi, they go after ryuu and he runs to protect the hokage* After him!

Paige-*crap thinking to myself, what can I do to get out of this. I found a way out.* Obito remember that one time you made me piss. Make me piss again and just a little bit!

Luke-What the hell? *obito turns around and?*

Paige-* makes a grin at me because it was obito's favorite thing was to make fun of me. And so he made fun of me and 5 of my seals come of.* You won't be able to handle all the power! * I get lose and turn myself around and hit you in the balls with my knee and then flip you around so that I behind you and then I put a shuriken to your neck.* Sensi come and put the seals back on

Luke-oh shit! *I try to double over while my balls hurt like hell, I feel your power surging through me* GET AWAY! *everyone gets blasted away and a crater appears in the ground*

Paige-* you and me stand off.* I told you can't win. Because don't know what power lies in side of me. I am the 10 seals legacy and I don't need you around to make me lost that... I have no family left besides Kakashi, *Obito frowns* I can't leave the hell of life knowing you killed my family! *the range that I was in made 7 of my seals come off and I hit you with as much power as I could. And it worked*

Luke-*I go flying back but hit some kind of thing that stops me without hurting me, I almost fall back but I levitate off the ground,*

*I go into a kamahama thing and send a blast back at you*

Paige-* hit the back as hard I could but I didn't fall I was standing on the air. And I pull out a sword.* BENAJUNA SAIL!

Luke-a sword handle shifts out of my heart and I grab it and pull that sh!t out and hold it out in front of me

Paige-*I send one of the water waves towards you and it makes a tunnel. And Sasuke does Chidori into the water making impossible for you to get out and I send a shuriken into the water tunnel*

Luke-*my rain ninjas attack Saskue and they start fighting, then I swing my sword out in front of me in tight circles to block all the shurikin*

Paige-*obito comes behind you and attacks you*

Luke-*he can't get close to me because off all the power blowing out of my body only you can get past*

Paige-Crap! *I do a summoning ninjustu and behind me comes out this huge images that you couldn't make out. and my sensi comes out of no where* PAIGE NO YOU WILL KILL YOUR SELF! * And then you could see it was a tailed-beast*

Luke-*I am blasted back by the power surging through and around me, your beast rears up and I wake up on the back of my own summoning, A HUGE ASS KANGAROO! *

Luke-*my kangaroo punches the ground and a split occurs, almost swallowing kakashi*

Paige-* Saya jumps in and saves kakashi then I released my demons true powers. When the released he became 12 feet tall and when you counted his tails there were 15*


End file.
